


Smile! You're on Candid Camera

by ebonyfeather



Series: Revelations and Reverberations [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from I-Spy- just what did Gibbs see to make Tony react like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile! You're on Candid Camera

 

 

It was almost midnight when Tim McGee glanced at his watch for what must have been the fiftieth time. The lights had already dimmed to night lights only and the office was silent. He tapped his pen against the desk and sighed loudly.

 

“You can stop being so dramatic now, Tim,” Tony DiNozzo told him. “I’m finished.”

 

Tim watched as he dropped the now-completed paperwork on Gibbs’ desk and pulled his jacket on.

 

“Why can’t you just do your reports during the day like a normal person?”

 

Tony smiled. “You know I do my best work at night,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tim laughed.

 

As they stepped into the elevator, as soon as the doors had closed, Tony slipped a hand around Tim’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. They hadn’t had much time to stop and think today, let alone actually see more than a passing glimpse of each other and so Tim had hung around the office whilst Tony did his paperwork. The intention had been to go for a drink afterwards and then home but looking at the time, the drink was likely out of the question.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me.”

 

The elevator reached the basement-level parking garage and Tim walked out towards Tony’s car. The floodlights lit the place but, being after hours, even some of them were off, leaving dark areas that always made him a little uneasy. He felt Tony’s hand slip into his and suddenly, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Well, you did promise to make it up to me,” he said.

 

He should have realised that he was in trouble by the wicked gleam in Tony’s eye but the first thing he knew about it was when his boyfriend backed him up against the car door. Tony slanted his mouth over Tim’s, kissing him for all he was worth.

 

“Tony! We’re in the parking lot.”

 

Tony grinned. “Yeah, so? Oh, come on, Timmy,” he cajoled. “There’s no one here but us; everyone else went home ages ago.”

 

All of the arguments that Tim had in mind drained away as Tony’s talented mouth moved lower, kissing along the line of his throat as his hands slipped around Tim’s waist. Tony tugged his shirt loose enough to slide his hands under the material, brushing over the warm skin beneath.

 

“This isn’t a good idea,” Tim protested half heartedly, sucking in a breath as Tony got his shirt unfastened, hands stroking over his chest. _Oh, what the hell._ “You sure everyone else has gone?”

 

Tony nodded. “No more cars,” he said, glancing around the empty lot.

 

“You are a bad influence on me, Tony,” he said between mind-melting kisses as he dropped his hands to Tony’s ass, pulling his lover against him.

 

Tony grinned. “I knew you had a kinky side to you, Timmy. Today, car park sex, tomorrow, who knows?”

 

“Tony, just shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Tony pinned Tim’s body between his and the car, chest to chest, groin to groin. He could feel the solid bulge of Tim’s erection in his slacks and ground his own aching cock against it. He hadn’t actually expected his lover to go for this, expecting a kiss at best. From what he saw in Tim’s eyes, however, he was enjoying it more than he wanted Tony to believe.

 

The cool metal of the car door behind Tim was a sharp contrast to Tony’s warmth, pressed against his front. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him that they were still at work and surrendered himself to Tony’s sensuous assault. He felt his belt being opened and Tony’s hands slip underneath, teasing, until they found what they were searching for.

 

Tony had Tim’s pants around his hips by now, the long coat his lover wore still covering most of him, and closed his fingers around Tim’s cock. He squeezed gently, eliciting a low moan.

 

“I wanna fuck you, Timmy,” he murmured.

 

He expected Tim to protest but the other man simply nodded his head. His eyes were filled with the same desire that ran through Tony’s veins at present and he pressed cock into Tony’s palm.

 

“Oh, God, yes.”

 

Tony manoeuvred them until Tim was sitting of the hood of the car, feet propped on the bumper, stepping back to take a grinning look at his lover positioned in such a way. Quickly shoving his jeans out of the way, he grabbed Tim again, mouths together. He just couldn’t get enough of the man, never had been able to, even before they had actually got together. Now, he was fulfilling a fantasy that had plagued him as he sat at his desk, daydreaming, ever since Tim had joined their team.

 

When he pulled a small tube of lube out of his pocket, Tim raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Just in case I could manage to drag you away for five minutes,” Tony told him, those talented hands on his cock again, making rational thought slip away again.

 

Tim was begging when Tony’s slicked-up cock finally began to push inside. Tony had tormented him with fingers and lips before taking him. The sensation of the hard, thick cock sliding in and out, stretching him, teasing over his prostate took his breath away. He felt Tony’s hands on his hips, sliding him forward on hood, and only his hands on Tony’s shoulders kept him upright.

 

They both knew this wasn’t going to last long but neither cared, Tony taking him hard and fast. His hands pumped Tim’s cock. Matching to his thrusts into Tim’s body, and Tim was the first to come. His head falling back, he let out a yell, shooting his seed over his stomach and Tony’s hand. Tony wasn’t far behind; a couple of hard thrusts and he was joining Tim in ecstasy.

 

“I don’t think I can move,” Tim whispered a few moments later, when he had his breath back.

 

Tony drew out of him and grabbed a couple of the handy-wipes he kept in the glove compartment to clean them both up before straightening his clothing. Looking at Tim, he laughed and pulled him into a standing position so that he could re-dress him, taking a moment to steal one last kiss.

 

“Come on, Timmy. I’m thinking we should continue this at my place, in a bed.”

 

Agreeing to that, Tim got him the car and Tony sped up the ramp, heading for home.

 

Had either of them looked up at any point, they would have noticed the white security camera in the corner, the little red light below it blinking in the dim light.

 

\-------

 

Three floors above, sitting in the security office, Special Agent Gibbs and night security guard Jamie stared at the grainy black and white picture of the monitor. Gibbs grinned at the look of utter shock on Jamie’s face, then forced his usual stern expression back in place.

 

“You didn’t see any of that, OK? Listen, kid, you might want to take a walk or something,” Gibbs said.

 

Jamie frowned, then his confusion turned to realisation. He was about to leave when he saw the look on Gibbs’ face; the man was staring at the security system control panel as though it had just dropped out of a spaceship. Oh, yes, he’d heard some of the techs mention Gibbs’ utter lack of tolerance of technology. He had no desire to have to explain why the system had crashed because he’d let Gibbs mess with it.

 

“If I may, Sir,” he began, edging the Agent out of the way. He scrolled through the camera logs and selected the one he needed, going back about ten minutes. Seconds later, the piece of footage was deleted.

 

Gibbs nodded to him and turned to leave. “And kid…”

 

“Yes Sir. I never saw a thing and you weren’t here.”

 

As the older man walked out of the room, Jamie could have sworn he heard him chuckling to himself.

 

  


End file.
